Frieza
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Final Form= |-|100% Power= |-|Mecha Frieza= |-|Golden Frieza= Character Synopsis Frieza 'is the tyrannical ruler that serves as the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Z within the Namek Saga. He is the arch-enemy of Goku and Vegeta due to him destroying their home planet as well as their fellow Saiyans, and his status as the most recurring villain of the franchise. Frieza makes his official appearance in the story after Vegeta's defeat on Earth at Goku's hands, having traveled to Planet Namek to find the seven Namekian Dragon Balls to wish for immortality. He and his men massacre Namekian villages one after another, until Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta begin to hamper his efforts in their own way. He is eventually fought by Goku and is essentially killed in the process, also causing him to be reconstructed and make constant appearances in the series Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 5-A | High 5-A |''' High 5-A | 'Low 4-C '| '''3-A'' Verse: 'Dragon Ball '''Name: '''Frieza (Also called names such as Freeza or Freezer) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''At least 70 Years Old '''Classification: '"Frieza's Race" (Of which is called that as the race Frieza originated from is neven given a name), Conquerer of The Universe, Hybrid Mutant 'Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Flight, Chi Manipulation (Both offensively and defensively), Can sense and read Ki, Enhanced Senses, limited Sealing (Capable of sealing his opponents in an Imprisonment Ball, which prevents his opponents from moving), Power Mimicry (Replicated Krillin's Kienzan after having seen it once), Biological Manipulation, Adaption, Transformation (Has the ability to alter his body structure and grow extra limbs to restrict his power or even transform to unleash his true power), Immortality (Type 2; Can survive lethal blows and even fight whilst losing essentially body parts, or even half of his body), Regeneration (High-Low when transforming into his final form; Frieza regenerated his tail after transforming), Telekinesis (In the form of picking up objects and throwing them. Even objects such as island-sized chunks of a planet can be lifted by Frieza). Resistance to Extreme Cold and Raditation (Can naturally reside in the upper levels of Planet Vegeta, where radiation levels are high and cold temperature are common) | All previous abilities, in addition to Pressure Point Blasts (which attack the pressure points and disables opponents), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Held back and survived Sidra's destruction energy) 'Destructive Ability: Dwarf Star Level '(Even when holding back, he was capable of destroying Planet Vegeta , which is a super planet that has two stars that orbit it) | '''Dwarf Star Level '(As a transformation, his second form should vastly exceed his first form) | 'Dwarf Star Level '(After transforming into his third form, he destroyed Piccolo, who was able to fight against his second form relatively easily) | 'Small Star Level '(When at his full power, he can easily overpower Vegeta, who's superior to the combined power of all his previous forms. Even when using 50% of his power, he is able to overpower Goku without going Super Saiyan and even after he has become one, he can trade blows with him. Mecha Frieza is much stronger but much weaker than Trunks) | 'Universe Level '(At first he was slighty above Super Saiyan Blue Goku and after getting training in Hell, he was able to match SSJBlue Goku) 'Speed: FTL '(Comparable to Vegeta after he gained a Zekai Boost, which makes him FTL as he was already close to this speed beforehand) | 'FTL '(Capable of keeping pace with Piccolo) | 'FTL '(Easily toyed with Piccolo due to being vastly superior and faster) | 'FTL+ '(50% Frieza can go up aainst Kaioken Goku and match him), '''Higher '''via going 100% (Able to match Super Saiyan Goku) | '''Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Goku) Lifting Ability: Unknown, Class G 'via Telekinesis 'Striking Ability: Dwarf Star Class '(Destroyed Planet Vegeta, which was this dense and did so with ease) | '''Dwarf Star Class '(Superior to his previous power) | 'Dwarf Star Class '(Can easily toy around with Piccolo, who was even capable of fighting his previous form without struggle) | 'Small Star Class '(Demolished Vegeta with a small fraction of his power and even matched Goku with Kaioken and Super Saiyan forms) | 'Universal '(Can fight against Super Saiyan Blue Goku) 'Durability: Dwarf Star Level '| 'Dwarf Star Level '(Fought on equal footing with Piccolo) | 'Dwarf Star level '| 'Small Star Class '(Tanked direct blows from Kaio-ken x20 Goku and can even survive a Kamehameha from him. Survived Goku's Spirit Bomb and literally lived on to fight Super Saiyan Goku. After being sliced in half and relieved of his ki, he still managed to survive the destruction of Namek) | 'Universal ' '''Stamina: Extremely high. Frieza's endurance is extraordinary, as demonstrated in his long, painful battle with Goku. Even after taking a Spirit Bomb head-on, Frieza still had enough stamina to keep on going and fight against Goku as a Super Saiyan, powering up to 100% and matching him in power. However, due to Frieza's inexperience with the form, at 100%, Frieza's ki is rapidly drained. Even so, he can endure being severely injured during his fight with Goku and ultimately even being cut in half and blasted into Namek after being completely drained of ki, going on to survive its explosion. After he first gains the form, Golden Frieza drains stamina rapidly and thus cannot be maintained for long, but he eventually grows to master the form and grow past this weakness. Range: 'Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. 'Intelligence: 'Fairly intelligent, he's the ruler of a inter-galactic empire who maintained his iron grip over his territories through the use of terror and the effective deployment of his troops. In Combat, he's capable of matching martial artists like Goku, who's trained for countless ages and has mastered every martial art on Earth '''Weaknesses: '''Frieza is extremely overconfident and sadistic, preferring to drag out an opponent's suffering over time and humiliate them rather than kill them instantly, even when such a thing is fully possible for him. Due to his inexperience with the form, at 100% power, Frieza rapidly drains his ki and cannot fight in this form for long, and his Golden form has the same weakness before he masters the form during his mental training in Hell. '''Versions: First Form '| 'Second Form '| 'Third Form '| 'Final Form/Mecha Frieza '| 'Golden Frieza ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Scouter, A Hoverchair '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death Beam:' Frieza extends his right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces an opponent. *'Death Ball:' Small ball of Ki used in a technique to destroy a planet via a chain reaction. *'Ki Blade:' Capable of slashing thousands of meters of area with his finger *'Telekinesis: '''Capable of moving rocks to throw at a target at high speed, or paralyzing weaker targets with Ki techniques and making them explode. *'Tsuibi Kienzan: Uses his Ki to generate up to two remotely tracking and homing energy discs; are much more effective when he uses his hands to increase their speed and cutting ability *'''Punishing Blaster: Frieza gathers energy in his right hand, raises his hand, thrusts his hand forward and fires a massive blast causing massive damage. This attack is strong enough to destroy a large island and was used to kill Nail. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Toei Animation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Hybrids Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Psychopaths Category:Martial Artist Category:Princess Category:Leaders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Adaption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Ki Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Sound Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3